


Do You Think He Knows?

by aron_kristina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Penis in Vagina, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina





	Do You Think He Knows?

“So, you lied to him,” Hermione says, pushing Sirius against the wall and kissing him deeply.

“Well, yeah,” Sirius replies with a smile. His eyes crease at the corners, and Hermione feels almost weak in the knees. “Couldn’t tell him the truth, could I?” He licks her throat and she tilts her head, trapping his face between her head and shoulder. He bites her. She shivers.

“No, well, yes,” she says, pushing a leg between his. “You could have. He should know.”

“Not the time,” Sirius says. “He won’t be happy if he faints in front of everyone.”

Sirius has got his hands under her shirt, sliding them up her back. It makes it a bit difficult to focus on their conversation.

“He won’t faint,” she says, putting her hands in his hair, hoping to distract him in turn.

“You never know,” Sirius says.

"I think I do. He probably knows already," Hermione says, and then gasps as Sirius lifts her, and starts carrying her to the bedroom. He puts her down on the bed and stands back to remove his robes. Hermione takes off her shirt and lies back on the bed. Sirius sits down next to her and touches her breasts through her bra. It's nothing fancy, just cotton, but it makes her breasts look really good.

"He doesn't know, or he'd have yelled at me," Sirius says, smiling slightly. "Or at least given me a stern talking to." He's still touching her breasts, but now he's pushed his hands up under the bra and is kneading them softly.

"Because you're older than me?" she asks, pushing her chest into his hands a bit.

"Because I'm old enough to be your dad, and I'm his godfather," he replies and leans down to kiss her. "It's dirty," he whispers against her mouth. She pushes her hands into his hair again, and holds him while they kiss. It is one of her favourite features of his, that long, dark hair. It has some silver in it, but that only makes it hotter.

"Mmm, dirty, I like that," she says. "But really, I think we should tell him the truth."

"He can't handle the truth," Sirius says, deadpan, and it's so sudden she has to laugh. He uses her momentary distraction to undo her bra and slip it off her.

"He can. You’re not ashamed of me, are you?" she mutters, even though she knows he isn’t. He looks at her.

“Of course I’m not!” he says, frowning at her.

“So tell him,” she says, and smiles.

She pushes Sirius down onto the mattress and rolls on top of him. He's only wearing thin linen trousers and she's only wearing jeans, so she can feel that he's turned on. She's turned on herself. He does that to her, and she has to admit that sneaking around is a bit stimulating. It feels naughty somehow, but she thinks it will probably stop and become old pretty quickly.

"Stop thinking," Sirius says and grinds up at her. She grinds back down.

"This would work better without clothes," she says, and he grabs her waist and lifts her off of him so they both can undo their trousers.

When she's completely naked she lies back down on her back and spreads her legs. Sirius sits on his knees between them and looks at her.

"Looking good there, miss Granger," he says, and she raises an eyebrow.

"Thank you. Can I change that compliment in for some action?" she asks, and he smirks and puts a hand on her pussy. It's always so good, that first soft touch, she feels it in her entire body, despite the fact that he's almost not touching her at all, just teasing the short hair on her outer labia. She digs her feet into the mattress so she can push up against his hand. Sadly, he anticipates this and removes his hand. She glares at him. He smiles and instead bends down and bites softly at the inside of her thighs. She sighs and closes her eyes.

Sirius starts licking at her, strangely reminding her of a dog, long broad strokes without any aim at all. She spreads her legs wider, bending her knees to make room for him. He rewards her with a quick lick at her clit. She tries to push up at him, make him do it again, but he's still teasing her, moving away instead of closer.

"Sirius," she says, trying to sound firm but mostly sounding breathless. He puts his hands on her hipbones and holds her still while he goes back down. He's not teasing her anymore, just eating her the way she likes. It's not long before she comes, grasping at his hair and holding him still so he puts his focus in the exact right spot. When she releases him he rubs his scalp a bit and grimaces. She tries to look sorry but she doesn't think she succeeds. She kisses him instead, tasting herself on him. It's intimate, sharing your body fluids like this, she's always thought so.

"How do you want me?" she asks lazily.

"On all fours," he replies, and she turns onto her stomach and then pushes herself up. She feels a bit shaky, so she sinks down on her elbows, and Sirius grips her hips and thrusts inside her. He doesn't tease anymore, just takes what he wants from her. She likes it, and the way he hits her g-spot so perfectly. It had taken some practice to get that right, but now it works almost without their input. It's good, not good enough that she can come from it, but still, really good. Sirius is clutching at her hips now, moaning and swearing, and she can tell he's close. He thrusts almost viciously, and then he holds still, grip so tight she thinks she's going to have bruises in the morning. Then he pulls out and falls gently down by her side. She lets her legs give out, finally, and sneaks a hand down her stomach to play with her clit. Sirius drapes one arm over her back and bites gently at her shoulder blade. She comes quickly, gasping and shaking. The second orgasm is always different from the first. Not necessarily better, but different.

Sirius waves his hand lazily over them and she's clean. One of the biggest perks of magic, she thinks, never having to sleep in the wet spot.

"You know," Hermione mumbles as they slip under the covers, "I think he knows."

"Ok, I'll bite," Sirius says. "Why do you think he knows?"

"Because I told him," she says, and laughs.


End file.
